Application users are often forced to interact with content and objects leveraging a static, mechanical methodology. While the underlying content or objects typically provide utility and value to the application user, the interface provided is not typically engaging, playful, fun or based on any specific scientific properties.
Today's application users deserve more in their consumption of multimedia, including content and objects, and the application users should be able to be as engaged by the user interface and experience provided for navigating and interacting with the application as the underlying content and objects themselves.
What is needed is a dynamic, interactive interface based on math, science and physics that allows for interoperability and connections between applications or objects in a multi-touch interface where the user engagement is as core to the underlying experience as the content and objects themselves.